


Teenage Kicks

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (April 2013) [27]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Teenage Kicks' by The Undertones.





	Teenage Kicks

She wasn’t his type, Dick knew it. He went for busty, blonde, and vapid, because that was easy. Guys understood the attraction and thought he was cool, but he had fantasies about another kind of girl.

They called her Mac, and she was every kind of hot in a weird rock-chick kinda way. She didn’t take crap from anybody, not even him, but when he called her babe that time, she blushed - she was beautiful.

One day he was just gonna do it, call her up and tell her they were so going on a date.

One day, maybe.


End file.
